powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Missing Blue
Nicole is still feeling down about Susie's absence and the others try to help her cope by trying to find Susie. But, on their way, our heroes stumble into an ambush and are captured by Goldonna. Now, Nicole must find a way to save her friends from the same fate as Susie. Plot In the Youth Center, Max is watching as Nicole is training for the upcoming Golden Pipe karate tournament. However the training is not going so well, as Nicole is very much off-form. Max understands that she is missing Susie, but Nicole tells him its more than that; she feels guilt since it was her failure to retrieve the aqua candle that caused Susie to lose her powers in the first place. Max reminds Nicole that he was there and he knows she made the right choice when she abandoned the candle to save Susie, but Nicole believes that she should have found a way to get to the candle as well. In the Moon Palace, Lady Morticia is very intrigued to find that Nicole is feeling guilty over Susie losing her powers and has decided to use this and expand on Vita's idea by creating black, blue, yellow and red candles that will drain the powers of their respective ranger. Morticia's plan is to destroy Nicole by forcing her to watch as all her friends lose their powers in the same way Susie lost hers. Max tells Drew and Carmen how Nicole is feeling. Carmen decides that the only solution is to get Susie, as even though she's not a Power Ranger anymore she'd still want to know and help. As for Susie's location, Carmen believes she may have headed for her aunt and uncle's cabin since that's where she goes when she's feeling down. They leave to pick up Rico and head there, but Brittany and Brianna Chandler have overheard the word 'ranger' and believe they're looking for the Power Rangers too. Refusing to let anyone expose the Power Rangers before them, the twins leave to follow them. Zack and the others take a car to the mountains (unknowingly tailed by the Chandler twins), but get lost and pull over to consult a map. Lady Morticia decides to strike while the four are in the open and together, and sends down Goldonna to capture them and take them to his Dimension of Doom. As the teens check the map, Goldonna appears and the Rangers morph. Brittany and Brianna see Goldonna and, reasoning the Rangers will be there, set up the camera and start taking pictures only for a birds nest (complete with eggs) to fall on their heads. Goldonna succeeds in capturing the four Rangers and sends them to the Dimension of Doom. Lady Morticia allows Goldonna to deal with the four himself as she plans to take out Nicole. Meanwhile Brittany and Brianna see that Goldonna and the Rangers are gone and leave to develop the pictures. In the Dimension of Doom, the Rangers are caged and can only watch as Goldonna (in an intentionally ironic turn) uses the last sliver of wax from the aqua candle to light the new ones. The Rangers realize that if the candles are allowed to burn out they'll lose their powers just like Susie did, but are hopeful that Nicole will save them. In the Command Center, Nicole has been told of the others being captured. Gamma runs a scan as Telexa informs Nicole the others were looking for Susie so she would be able to win the Golden Pipe trophy. Nicole states the trophy means nothing without her friends as Gamma desperately searches for them. Lady Morticia decides to put the trophy to use and transforms it into a monster, Pipebrain. The alarms in the Command Center warns Telexa about this new menace, but Nicole doesn't know how she can defeat Pipebrain without the others. Gamma manages to find them and transmits the image to the viewing globe, which shows Goldonna gloating as the candles have begun to melt with the Rangers weakening. Telexa sees Nicole seething with anger, and Telexa tells her that this is the reaction Lady Morticia wants. She then calls Nicole before her, telling her that as a leader she is often faced with tough choices and that she must remain calm and focused on who needs her the most. Gamma assured Nicole that she made the right choice when she left the aqua candle. Now Nicole must face another decision, as if she enters the Dimension of Doom, she risks her own power too. Nicole is determined to save her friends despite the risk, and Telexa commends her on being a good leader for the team and that destroying Pipebrain will allow her to access the dimension. With that, Nicole morphs. Pink Ranger faces Pipebrain in the park, who attempts to hit him with his many tentacles before setting some Putties onto him. Nicole fights his way through the Putties and Pipebrain's attacks, and soon defeats the clay cronies. Lady Morticia isn't impressed and wastes no time in throwing down a grow-bomb to Pipebrain making the monster grow. Nicole summons the Pink Dragon Thunderzord which avoids Pipebrain's attacks and lets loose a stream of fire before converting to Warrior Mode. The two giants face each other down, but Pink Dragon gets the advantage and pummels Pipebrain who collapses and pretends to die. As the zord starts to relax, Pipebrain gets up and ensnares it with a tentacle before electrocuting it. This isn't enough to take it down, as Pink Dragon uses its staff to release itself and more attacks before using its finisher to destroy Pipebrain which restores the trophy. In the Dimension of Doom, the Rangers' candles are close to their end with Goldonna gloating when suddenly Nicole appears and the two do battle. Goldonna tries to take out Nicole there and then, but the Pink Ranger easily dodges her blows. However Nicole misjudges a kick and sends Goldonna crashing into the candle stand, setting all four ablaze causing them to quickly burn out. Goldonna disappears, and Nicole moves to release the other Rangers who are seconds away from losing their powers. Upon opening the cage Nicole asks the others to hand over their Thunder coins, which they do. She then picks up the candle stand and places each coin on its candle before using her own to repower them all. The candles then turn into energy and fly into the morphers, restoring everyone's powers. Nicole returns the thunder coins as each Ranger leaves the dimension through a portal, but then Goldonna appears from the smoke and attempts to stop Pink Ranger from leaving. Nicole kicks her away and jumps through the portal as Goldonna swears revenge. In the Command Center, the Rangers sans Nicole arrive and they worry she didn't make it. Telexa tells them the portal has closed and Nicole may have remained behind to ensure their escape. However, thankfully, Nicole arrives and the others (and Alpha) are all very pleased to see her. Telexa commends Nicole for once again proving herself as a fine leader. Gamma then reports that Susie has been located and displays her on the viewing globe, showing that she did indeed go to the mountains. Susie is writing a letter and reading it out loud as she does. In it, she tells Nicole not to worry about her as she just needs some time to herself, and assures her friend that she doesn't blame her for what happened with the aqua candle asks her to win the Golden Pipe trophy. She ends the letter promising to see her and others again soon, and Nicole is now more than ready to win the trophy. In his Moon Palace, Morticia despairs that the more she tries to divide the team the more they're brought together and swears to find a way to destroy them for good. Outside the Youth Center, Nicole is on her way to the tournament when the Chandler twins arrive ready to show the pictures that prove they were close to the Rangers. Unfortunately, there is not a Power Ranger in sight as the pictures simply show the nest falling from the tree leaving the sisters as the laughing stock once again. At the tournament, Nicole effortlessly and expertly shows off her karate expertise and the judges waste no time in declaring him the winner. Nicole is presented with the trophy, which she dedicates to Susie. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Episodes Focusing on Pink Ranger